


Our Time Together

by Bestbuds55



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: 70’s, AU, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Time Travel, its not a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Joe wakes up in the Early 70's to John worrying about his boyfriend after he had been beat up for being gay. John thinks he lost his memory because of it and Joe can't believe this is happening.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this might be a bit out there, but Joe Mazello x John Deacon. For those who don't know Joe is that actor that played John in the movie. Will be posting to Wattpad as well, hope you enjoy!

Joe was drunk on the thought that it was all over, the movie, the press and now the awards. It was actually over and he was separating from this group of people that had truly begun to feel like family to him. Regrets lingered that he had gone through so much and he had never even got to meet the mysterious John deacon. 

He was drunk on booze too, of course. Award ceremonies went hand in hand with celebration and Joe always had a great time with those. What better way to celebrate one last amazing time when him and his amazing group of friends would be all together? It was one of the best things about being an adult actor. If he drank a bit too much, well no one could really tell him what to do now could they? 

The bed that he woke up in was tiny and warm, but those characteristics also indicated that he was not in his hotel room. His head pounded with leftover affects from too much alcohol and he didn't even want to open his eyes. Pain radiated from his head and he counted blessings that he was still alive. Definitely not going to be having that fifth drink again any time soon. No matter how amazingly sugary it tasted.

Movement to his left scared him bit, but of course he had company. It had been that kind of black out night after all. He was probably supposed to be the one to sneak out before dawn. Though, that would have been hard to do because he very much feels down for the count. Actually, it feels as though he got in some kind of fight or brawl with the way his body aches.

Joe opened his eyes and automatically regretted it, even the soft morning light from the nearby window made his head spin. He moaned out pathetically and someone was by his side in an instant. His company was apparently very attentive.

"Oh, thank God you woke up Joe. I've been so worried about you for hours now. Should have brought you to the hospital instead of home. You gave me quite the scare, baby."

The voice was almost recognizable to him and definitely male. Joe was comfortable enough with his sexuality that he didn't care about the gender. So, what was said didn't really make sense. He could easily believe he got into a fight but home and baby were scary words. He looked over at the man and eyes went wide open. He had officially lost his mind because this could not be happening.

In front of him stood a tense and young John Deacon, looking just as he did in early Queen days. Not that Joe had ever seen him as an old man, but he even still had the long hair. The original soft working hair that he had started the band with, before even the disco stage. It was Joe's favorite style. So he was definitely still dreaming.

"You're John Deacon." Joe said dumbly with a hurt head and very wide eyes. This had to be a dream, but something kept telling him he wouldn't be aching like this if it was. John looked back at him an alarm. A moment of silence happened between the two of them and Joe wanted to burrow backwards into the blankets and hide in his embarrassment. Way to make a good impression.

"You are scaring me Joe, tell me what's wrong this instance." John's tone was strong and nervous all at once. Joe was jealous at how easily expressive the other man was. How did John even know his name?

"How do you even know my name John? There's no way you could know someone like me, dream or not." Joe had had enough for the conversation and the dream. He was ready to go back and face whatever reality that awaited him. There would be new projects to work on, this was not the time to be fantasying about the man he had played.

He was so lost in thought that he nearly didn't see the other man physically recoil with his words. John looked like he was about to cry and Joe hated that it was his fault. Fuck, Joe was suddenly starting to tear up as well. He was a sympathetic crier and somehow that just made the situation feel worse.

"Joseph, I'm your boyfriend." John was more than a little bit nervous. "You must have been hit harder than I thought. I'll call the hospital and see if we should go in, don't worry too much I'll just say memory loss." He was hyperventilating a bit while speaking and retreating.

Joe was confused and a bit scared, he didn't want to be alone in his dreams. It was that way in real life and now even asleep people were leaving him, Joe teared up a bit and reached out for John like he was a life line.

"No, please don't leave me! I'm sorry I don't remember anything. If you really are my boyfriend then you would stay and take the pain away. Please, I hate being alone." It wasn't his proudest moment to be begging and bargaining to a dream, but none of this was really real. He could be needy and no one would judge him in the morning.

John was on him in an instant, tugging the other man into a close and tight hug. His sore body protested, but his mind told him he might never have been happier than in John Deacon's capable hands. He tried not to notice the strong arms that surrounded him, but it all just felt surreal. 

"Don't worry Joe, it doesn't matter. I'm sure everything will come back soon enough and I'll be here to take care of you always." John explained, his last words having lasting echoes through Joe's head. 

They smiled at one another sweetly and Joe decided that this was a great dream after all. John carefully tucked him backwards into the bed once more so he wasn't sitting up anymore.

"You're very bruised up and should lay down for at least a few more hours." John insisted, patting Joe lightly on the shoulder in a lingering touch. Almost like he didn't want to let the other man go.

The rockstar pulled the sheets up to Joe's chin, sitting on the bed himself and curled around Joe. They relaxed quietly for a minute before Joe started fidgeting, he wasn't tired and no matter how nice the cuddle was, they weren't going to put him back to sleep. John tutted at him like he was already used to it.

"Tell me what you do remember then, if you're not even gonna try to sleep." He wasn't annoyed and the love in his tone made Joe's stomach a bit uncomfortable.

"You're John Deacon and are the bassist of Queen. Studied electrical engineer in university, and are a big fan of dancing." Joe tried, not sure what he should actually be saying. What if this dream messed something up?

John frowned like he didn't understand. Joe fought the urge to recoil from that put out, pouted look. Did he do something wrong?

"You know a lot about me but don't know us? Keep trying baby, need some more information from you." The voice was quiet and Joe panicked a bit while trying to think about what to say about himself.

"I am Joe Mazzello. I'm awkward and hyper." That was it. That was all he was and all he wanted to say to this dream. 

John only looked more upset. This apparently wasn't going well, it was nice to know that even in his dreams he would make John Deacon uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that all you remember about yourself?" John was definitely concerned. In fact, he actually sounded straight up worried about Joe. The worry lines didn't match that young looking face, and Joe felt a bit bad for putting them there.

"Nothing else seems important; I'm not really an important person." Joe argues from his comfortable position under the sheets. He looked down, away from those soft, expressive eyes of Deaky's. This dream was making him feel bad about being hard on himself, and he didn't appreciate the attack on his lifestyle. 

"Joe, you are important! So very important to me. Might be the only person who is actually important actually. But I'm more concerned that you know things about me and not our relationship. Joe, we didn't even know each other before we started dating." John presses. He brought a hand up and patted through John's bed head of messy hair in a soothing motion. He was apparently very good at soothing Joe's anxiety and well practiced in the ways of head massages. Nice.

"Mhhh, you're good with your hands." Joe could help but moan out. God, this could be considered a good dream just because of that one move. Joe felt happy in a way that he couldn't remember being in months. Perhaps the best part of this dream was the fact that he wasn't alone.

"Good to know your the same as ever Joe, but back to the matter at hand." John said with a smile and a bit of a giggle. He didn't stop the motion though, so Joe didn't make a fuss over the light teasing. He'd put up with a lot for that hand to continue to touch him.

Joe took a moment to smile back at John, but then focused again. Oh great, in his dreams he was apparently easy and went on dates with strange men who he didn't even know. Well, John was so pretty that if he had come up and flirted, Joe would have bent over and presented. No use missing such a rare opportunity after all.

"Tell me about us then." Joe asked, feeling a spark of serenity. This was starting to feel less like a dream to him and when he looked at John things in his mind were kind of clicking. It was strange and nothing he'd ever experienced before. What was going on?

"I'm not sure I should, it could effect your memories coming back or something." John answered, eyes tipping down to settle on Joe's lips. 

"Please John, just our first meeting. That's all I want." Joe begged without shame. He made a bit of a show with swiping his tongue over his bottom lip when he realized where John's attention sat. 

John lit up red and Joe knew right away that this was going to be a dirty story. He licked his lips in interest now instead of teasing purposes and pressed closer to the brunette. Let's see what kind of story his imagination could come up with for the two of them.

"It was my first preformance with the guys and you later told me you were just there for a drink. Someone spilt coffee on you at work and you were nursing a burn from it. I saw you from the stage and that nervous frown as you drowned a shot that someone bought you. You hadn't wanted it and the other guy was being pretty obvious that he wanted you as drunk as possible." John set the scene, seemingly forgetting himself in the story telling. He leaned forward to kiss Joe on the cheek like it was simply second nature. Joe swallowed hard at the lump in his throat, that kiss made him feel loved.

"When our set was over I was at your side in an instant, not even stoping to talk to my new bandmates. They didn't matter because I knew I had to save you from that barbarian. You were trying to get away and he had you by the wrist by the time I got over there. Everyone else was ignoring the scene, assholes probably thinking it was just another bar fight." John's voice did this low growl thing that had Joe blushing. Not a thing he'd heard in any of the interviews he'd ever listened to.

"I grabbed you from behind and couldn't stop myself from kissing that exposed neck. Told that guy to get the hell away from my boyfriend. He recognized me from the stage and reacted like I could physically get him thrown out. Was nice, made me feel powerful." John drawled on, explaining the first night. 

Joe was confused because it all seemed so real. Like he could picture that having happened in his mind. Maybe it had? His head hurt as Joe tried to picture it. John's expression was so full of love that it all felt real.

"I was a bit drunk and kissed you as thanks?" Joe added, he was positive that had happened next. His face turned red at the prospect of kissing John. Of having kissed him many times before. Would John kiss him now? 

John looked thrilled that he had remembered a detail. "Yeah, I kissed right back. Hugging you close. When we broke away we introduced ourselves and I brought you backstage to meet the band. I took your hand and didn't let it go for the rest of the night." John reaches down to take Joe's hand and squeezed it tight. They smiled at one another at the memory of it all.

"The guys were shocked by me introducing a guy, but I didn't care. If they were going to work out then we were going to have to accept me. Accept us." John was seemingly out of breath and leaning in close for the moment. Joe hoped for a second that John would kiss his cheek again, but he didn't.

"Did they like me?" Joe asked nervously. Not that it really mattered, considering he'd apparently caught John's heart from afar. It would just be nice to know if the sweet older men he'd met for the movie had also liked him when they were still young and over the top.

"They loved you. Leaving the girls from the night behind to check you out in flirt. Roger complementing your red hair and Brian saying nice things about your smile. I was-"

"You were mad when Freddy rushed over and ask how big my cock was!" Joe shouted out with a laugh and was pleased to see John light up like a lightbulb with both embarrassment and pride.

"And of course I was mad. I was mad for you from the moment I saw you. You were already mine in my head." He hissed and leaned in close to press a kiss to the top of Joe's head.

"I was pretty drunk, did I say something ridiculous as an answer?" Joe baited out, already half knowing the answer.

"Told him it didn't matter how big you were because you were way more interested in taking it. First time I've ever seen someone turn Freddie into a blushing mess." John grinned out at him, clearly thinking back at the memory.

Joe felt mortified at John's words and his awkward drunk self. That was a bit much, even by his standards. Good to see that even in his dreams, he would make an absolute mess of himself with meeting John Deacon.

"You still talk to me after that?" His voice was shy and quiet. God, why did he always have to make a fool of himself?

"Well Joseph, you might not remember but I'm also very interested in you preferring to take it." His voice resemble that of a growl and even though Joe's body was sore, he still had to squirm under the implications. This was crazy and it was like this dreamscape had turned John Deacon into his perfect man.

"I wish I remembered that. Us." Joe said sincerely. 

"You will baby, and even if you don't I'm gonna be there every step of the way. We've only been together for a few months but I know I love you. Since that first night and always forwards. You're my best friend." John confessed, leaning ever closer. Joe's breath hitched, this was happening then.

Their lips connected and it caused Joe to whine pathetically. Strangely, it didn't feel like the first time either. He wondered if John had told him he loved him before this or if this was an unexpected confession. Should he tell him that he loved him back? Joe still didn't know much about what was going on, but he felt love in his heart for the man in front of him. This connection hadn't just come from nothing either; it just had to be real.

They parted and smiled at one another. Joe felt dazed in John's loving gaze. He wanted another kiss, but didn't quite know how to ask for it. Joe wanted to kiss John for hours, even if he hurt all over. Those lips could take his pain away, Joe was sure of it. The image of long wet kisses and wandering hands over sweaty backs came to his mind. Almost like a memory.

"Is there more to our first night?" He asked, already feeling the answer in his gut.

"Yeah baby, there is." John was quick to answer, hovering over Joe like he was actively trying not to kiss him again.

"Then tell me it all now." Joe insisted, feeling heated from the prospect of what was left out of the story. 

"You should be resting." John insisted, almost pulling back.

"Please John." Joe begged uncaring of how he sounded, he wanted to hear it from John's perspective. From John's lovely voice. He needed it so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get hot and then heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Another chapter of this completed! I took so extra time with this one and really liked the way it turned out. Hope you enjoy.

John caves into Joe's sweet begging like Joe suspect he did a lot in their relationship. John was definitely the dominate and responsible one; but Joe would still get his way. Probably with a flutter of his eye lashes or a swing of his hips. It was naughty to even think about. Especially when they were already on a bed together. It made Joe happy to think about; that was all he had ever really wanted out of a relationship. To be loved.

"After you made Freddie blush I grabbed you by the back of your neck and hauled you to me. I kissed you right there in front of everyone." John pauses the story there, like he just had to take a moment to sweep his eyes over Joe's body. It's hot and a bit possessive. Why weren't they kissing again?

"We got whistled at as you went limp in my arms. My kiss made your legs give out and though we both laughed at it I had never been more turned on in my entire life. You were so perfect for me Joe and still are in every way." John then kisses at a red faced Joe, catching his lips for light pecks. 

Joe tried his best to deepen the kisses, but John rebuffs him. Pulling away to press a kiss to Joe's nose instead, giggling slightly like it's an old joke between the two of them. And who knows, it really might be. Joe bites onto John's lip when it's in range and likes that the other man barely helps in surprise. Kind of like he already expected it.

They sink in together and kiss one more time after that; both forgetting themselves and the real situation at hand. It all just felt so natural for Joe to just be with John like this. He wasn't the only one that felt it either, judging by that blissful smile that was painted on John's face when he finally pulled back. Seemingly satisfied, John continued on with his story.

"Neither one of us were interested in alcohol after that and instead we sat in a booth and talked for hours. Kissing many times and I made you dance with me." John told, tone happy and light as he smoothed his fingers through Joe's hair.

"Me dancing?" Joe asked back, not falling for the distraction of having someone pet him. Him dancing was almost always an embarrassing affair, and he usually didn't subject another person to it until the third date. Joe himself loved it, but his past dates had usually regrettably not.

"Yeah, you looked so cute bopping around and spinning with me. I had a million dates planned before I even asked if you would want to see me again." John said kindly, his eyes sparkling. Joe couldn't remember when Disco had become a thing and wondered if they had had dates like that. Would John take him out for the soul purpose of dancing with him? 

"When we went back to sit with everyone I had to insist you sat on my lap, to conserve space." John stops and finished the story by snaking a hand down to grope at Joe's ass. Joe jumped as the move was a bit unexpected. He whined at the contact and pressed back against the hand when it showed no signs of leaving.

Was this what they were like together? Cute talking, sweet kissing and daring hands? God, Joe had never wanted anything more then he wanted this to be real.

"Did I sit on your lap?" Joe asked when he saw how distracted John suddenly was. Story time wasn't over yet and he wasn't quite ready to give in to his dream boyfriend yet. Well maybe he was but John wasn't exactly asking, so he felt the need to be a bit of a brat. He was sure John was used to it if they really had been together for months. 

"Huh?" John responded back unintelligently and distracted. Joe loved that he had that kind of power over the man. Just like he loved that heavy palm on his ass.

"Did I sit on your lap when you asked me to?" Joe asked again, not letting John deter the conversation. Sex was one thing, but this amazing communication between the two of them was something that Joe had always craved. When was the last time he had just laid in bed and talked to someone for an extended period of time?

"Of course you did Joseph, you were such a good boy. Eager to please me in ever way. You wiggled there like an exotic dancer and I finally got to put my hands on those gorgeous thighs of yours. It was like we had our own little spot of heaven at that bar." John started flirting and story telling at the same time. 

Joe was weak to his words. The hand left his ass to flutter around his upper thighs region and it was scandalously close to his privates. Joe was starting to care less about the story, because of the fluttering needy arousal that John was making him feel. What had he just been thinking? Communication was greater then sex? No, that couldn't be right. He just wanted John to fucking touch him more.

"Did you get hard with me on your lap?" Joe's question was direct and he showed no mercy. There was no stopping this now. He didn't want to stop; even if he woke up disappointed tomorrow that he couldn't feel the pounding that been done to him by John. That the hickeys were there.

"Fuck babe, I'd been hard since the dance floor. I set you over my dick and let you grind to your hearts content. Like you were dancing for me all over again. The boys noticed and I didn't even care, wanted to feel you as long as I could. When the night ended I asked you to come with me. Fuck, I still think about the way that you licked you lips and asked if I would make it worth your while."

"And did you?" Joe sassed, feeling the way a careful finger snuck down his pants and just edged at his crack. He tried to arch into it more, but John held position. Like he wasn't quite ready to give Joe everything he wanted yet. Was it always this way? Did John like having complete control?

"Well you were eager when we got to my apartment and seeing you naked for the first time took my breath away. I had you right where I wanted you and you knew it too. You were tight, hot and all mine." John's eyes were dark and they were both a bit turned on. More then a bit, to be completely honest. They were burning for each other at this point.

This was a fantasy that Joe had never let himself have before. He was straining hard at mere words and loved it. They kissed again, lingering together this time. When John pulled away, this time Joe tried to follow. If this dream really was a good dream; then John would let him have it all. John's posture suddenly turned uncomfortably tense and he didn't let them kiss again. Joe was disappointed.

"I was so scared last night."' John sounded haunted. The mood suddenly felt less teasingly hot, and more heavy. Like John just remembered that he should be crying.

"Tell me what happened." Joe asked not necessarily for himself but to help John get it off his chest. It was like John had been waiting for him to ask.

"You had come to see the show and I watched you from the stage most of the night. You would wink and blow kisses whenever it wouldn't be to distracting; just like always. When the set was over I went to pack my base and amp. You were gone when I got out front and my heart pounded so bad. I searched everywhere, frantically my love." He took a shaky breath in and looked at Joe with tears eyes.

"You were out in the alley and a group of guys were beating you, calling you horrible names. Baby I was so scared; me and Roger jumped at the guys to save you. You were covered in blood and barely conscious." John hugged him tightly to his his chest as he replayed much worse events. A much different story after one so teasing and light.

"I was by you in an instant; I'll never be able to forget the way you tensed up and jerked away from me. You were so scared and kept saying my name, crying out for me. Roger and I carried you to the van and drove you home. You kept insisting no hospital and passed out. God, I watched over you all night Joe. So scared I was going to lose you." John struggles through every sentence, trying not to break. 

Joe suddenly felt like crying too, because he remembered none of this. It was strange, because the story of how they met was so easily put together and Joe had felt like he knew what words would come next. There was nothing in his mind pertaining to this. Just how hard had he been hit?

"You didn't lose me, I'm still right here. Even if I don't remember. Every time I look at you it just feels like I know you and have loved you for a very long time." Joe insisted back they laid back together and snuggled into an unidentifiable lump. Even if Joe wasn't good at napping, having John lay with him was a nicety that's he had never expected to experience. He was confident that when he woke up John would be gone and he would be alone once again. This was just a crazy drunken dream after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Final chapter! I really liked writing this one, but am also working on not dragging things out. What's your opinion on long vs short

As it turned out, this was not all a crazy dream. When Joe woke up hours later, he was still intertwined and safe in John's arms. As much as he liked being snuggled by John, he had simply expected to be not there when he had awoken again! One does not simply travel through time to be with a rock star!

It was shocking and upsetting all at once because his head no longer even hurt, so he could firmly rule out having a concussion. That's how that worked right? And his poor abused body was so sore. So many bruises. One's from the apparent homophobic beating he had received while waiting for his boyfriend, John Deacon.

His boyfriend who was very awake and watching over him, inches from his face. Joe startled a bit, when he realized that he wasn't the only one awake. The deep body involuntary twitch he gave hurt in ways he could hardly describe. It brought tears to his eyes, and clearly worried John. 

"I'm still breathing John." He ground out, voice full of sleep and pain. John tucked in and pressed a kiss to sleepy lips. Joe appreciates the sweetness of it, as his body got used to the hurt once more. It seemed as long as he wasn't moving or jerking about he was fine. 

"And you're beautiful that way." John joked. Yes, that was exactly the type of commentary that Joe needed at the moment. 

"I'll try to keep doing it then." Joe answered, winking at his bed mate. 

"Please do, it's keeps your face this lovely pale blush color. It wouldn't look as good in blue." John laughed, kissing Joe's red cheek. Cheeky bastard.

"Planning on keeping me even if I pass away?" 

"Of course, don't think you can escape me that easily. I'm far to in love with that plush arse of your's to let it go."

Joe grinned at the compliment and their banter, ignoring the worried feeling in his gut. John made him feel so very at home during all of this. Joe couldn't help his deep thoughts about time travel and being stuck here indefinitely. Maybe it wasn't so scary because he had John with him. Someone who cared.

"Nothing came back John." Joe murmured quietly, hoping he wasn't breaking John's heart. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

Plus, there was the whole thing where he just said that he couldn't remember. It was a bit of a lie to hide the disappointment of him still being here. There wasn't anything to remember, even if he had experienced flashes last night. He wouldn't remember 2019 if he was from 1970's. Like technology and cell phones; he could seriously mess shit up. Joe broke out of his thoughts to catch John speaking to him.

"It's okay baby, you're still healing. We'll get through this together Joe, I promise." John went to press another kiss to Joe's, but Joe intercepted and stole one off his lips. 

It was nice to be reassured and Joe always appreciated a good kiss, but Joe was practically crawling out of his skin. He had to get up and move. Make sure that there was more in this reality than him and John cuddling together on this bed. He felt crazy and restricted under those comfortably warm sheets.

"I have to get up, John." Joe rushed out before he lost his courage to do so.

"Joe, you have to rest so you can heal. I know you hate sitting still but it's what's best for you right now." John's tone was demanding and soft all at once. Joe wanted to listen but he was already wiggling and having trouble finding oxygen in this room. How did you breathe? Had oxygen even been invented in the backwoods time of the 70s? Vision blurred as his tears dripped.

John tugged him forward into a hug and he tried to inhale air. He lungs burned with the feeling of it. Joe felt a bit like he was choking when John presses another kiss to his cheek. Then another, and another after that. A little nip to his nose and a stupid lick to his cheek; whatever it took.

His lungs hurt as John finally just kissed him without mercy and finally allowed the sheets to be peeled down off Joe's shaking body. These were the types of kisses and distractions that only a loved one would be giving. Joe wished he could remember every time John had done this for him before now. It was hard to register words, but he knew that John was talking.

"It's okay baby, I didn't mean to upset you. You're not trapped Joey, we can go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up. Then into the kitchen to get something healthy to eat. I'll show you your favorite seat in the house and will open all the windows; just like you love. Just stay with me baby and never leave. We're here together baby, I won't leave you. Not ever." John went on and on, gathering Joe and his arms and rocking them together. Okay, John definitely had a past experience with his panic attacks.

It was nice, being cared for when he felt so vulnerable. Joe's breath slowly came back as he focused on John and his voice. He knew that John hadn't meant to make him feel panic, but with this whole situation he was in putting him under too much stress.

"I have to get up." He croaked out. His body trembling in John's tight embrace. John kisses the side of his face again and nodded. Joe nodded back and smiled, feeling a bit silly now. 

John quietly helped him out of the bed and Joe stumbles right away, finding his legs won't listen to him. He hadn't realize just how hurt he was until he tried to stand. Actually he had realized it hurt to move earlier, but that had been easily forgot with all the kisses he had received. John supported him and didn't say anything about it, probably still feeling bad that he had been the cause of a panic attack.

Joe had forgiven John the very moment it happened. He was back in the amazing book when he physically drag Joe to the bathroom. Joe caught a glance of sunshine out of the window and wanted to be outside, but they would get to that eventually. He really had to pee anyways. That was probably not something he could admit to the other man. Or maybe he was embarrassingly open in this relationship?

Arriving at the bathroom Joe was propped up against the sink while John clean around it. Joe watched the way that John fretted and got the sense that John was constantly like this. He looked over and licked his lips in thought. If this was real then Joe had a lot of things to consider.

"All right, I've got all the bandages we need so after you have a bath we can get you fixed back up." John was focused and on task while Joe was distracted and all over the place. Was this what their every day was like? How did John ever put up with him if it was?

"Talk to me Joe, why are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?" John was probably just teasing him, but he blushed anyways. It was both sassy and sincere and only the way that John could be. Joe's skin could only be so red, but how else was he supposed to react? John Deacon thought he was pretty. Would this be his every day life from now on? Joe cleared his throat.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted you to kiss me. I don't remember us, but every movement you do makes my heart pound. It's like my body remembers even though my brain doesn't." He was quiet while speaking and John stocked in close. There was a spark in John's eye that said Joe has started something.

"It's okay if we have to start over Joe, but know this. I have no intention of letting you go. You're mine Joey boy. I love you and those perfect pouty lips." John swooped forward to kiss Joe on the lips. They had kissed so many times that morning, but Joe still loved the feeling of it. Soft pecks which showed him that John loved him.

"You and your easily distracted mind are all mine to take care of. This incident was an eye-opener and it will never happen again. From now on no matter where we perform your going to watch from backstage where the security can keep an eye on you." John went on, hugging Joe close. The words were possessive, but Joe still found them reasonable. He had no want to be injured like this again.

"You'll sit on my lap at the after parties and I'll feed you by hand. Show you off to the world as mine, because you're the only one who matters to me." John rocked them together, like they were slow dancing instead of discussing the future.

"What about as the band gets famous?" Joe couldn't help but ask, giving a little bit to the future. He just wanted to know if that would change anything. The was no chance that Queen wouldn't become famous after all.

"Then you'll tour with me, I'll share bunks or hotel rooms. Kiss in exotic places and all that. Freddie will help dress you up all pretty for the nights. People will be jealous when they catch glimpses of you. I'll have you all to myself though, take care of you through it all." John was so serious and set on that picture; Joe just had to believe him.

The kiss then was both soft and powerful. It was so filling with promise that it almost felt like they were sealing the future with a kiss. Joe felt safe in John's hands and while 2019 was still on his mind, he couldn't help but look forward to having everything with John.

He whined when John pulled back, but found courage looking into his eyes. Kisses always just seemed to be over entirely to soon. 

"My heart tells me I love you." Joe whispered, almost blinking back tears. He felt so damn open and emotional at this moment. Wanted to remember the past which hadn't even happened for him. Though even more desperately, he just wanted that future that John spoke of. He'd never let John go now, not even if he needed up back in 2019 were he belonged. How could anyone ever move on from this?

"I love you too." John easily answered back and hugged him back in for another kiss. Though he had no way of knowing the swirling thoughts in Joe's head, he still was doing his best to call him. They were in this together after all and they had all the time in the world to figure out the rest.


End file.
